Blast From the Past
by Katie Emm
Summary: When teenage Duke came into his office Nathan couldn't help but be flung into past memories. Memories he'd like to forget.


Fandom: Haven

Paring: Nathan & Duke

Title: Blast From the Past

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When teenage Duke came into his office Nathan couldn't help but be flung into past memories. Memories he'd like to forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haven cause if I did there'd be way more Nathan X Duke goodness.

Notes: After seeing Reunion I couldn't help but have this pop into my head. Of course the finally after that broke my hart and made me sad but still this is running around my brain making me happy.

When teenage Duke came hurrying into his office Nathan couldn't help but be flung into past memories. Memories he'd like to forget. Memories he still had dreams about tough he'd never tell Audrey. She was his partner and he loved her but she didn't need to know what he use to do as a teen let alone what he use to do with a certain smuggler.

He'd been working in the AV room alone when the teen had slipped in. He couldn't remember what he'd asked or they'd talked about but he remember when the other boy leaned in and kissed him. It had been quick and he was in shock when the long haired boy pulled away blushing and muttering, "sorry, forget it just don't," he then turned and fled the room. He'd just sat there pressing his fingers to his lips still feeling the slight tingle and pressure of the other boy's. He darted his tongue out trying to catch a taste of the other boy.

It was a week before he actually saw the boy with a black eye and favoring his right side. He must have gotten into a fight or something but he was hiding in the shadows of the bleachers watching the team practice alone. Nathan screwed up his courage and walked over to the boy, "what was that kiss about?" he asked watching the other boy wince.

"It was nothing," he said not looking at the other boy. "A bet," he said shifting and looking down at his hands where his knuckles where slightly bruised and scraped so he really had gotten into a fight. And Nathan wanted to and more bruises after he said bet.

"A bet?" he snapped glaring at the boy who shrugged and moved to leave. He grabbed his arm ignoring the hiss of pain that escaped the other boy's lips.

"Yes," he snapped pulling away. "Jeff bet me I wouldn't kiss a guy I did," he said quickly. "Just a bet you can drop," he finally looked Nathan in his eyes pleading for the other boy to just drop it.

Nathan couldn't just drop it though he was still thinking off it. "No," he said knowing that he'd probably get hit if he did this but he wanted to know if it'd just been because it was kiss or was it because it was Duke. He grabbed the other boy's shirt and pulled him to him pressing his lips to his. It was different then the first kiss since Nathan was an actual participant in this. At first the long haired boy froze but it didn't take long for him to warm up and start kissing back. It was different then kissing a girl not that Nathan had done that much this was more of a fight both boy's trying to take control of the kiss.

He relaxed his hands and slid one up around Dukes neck trying not to moan as the other boys slid his hand round his waist pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The other boy was good at this and Nathan had opened his mouth at the insistent pull of the other's mouth and tongue as he slid his hand down his side. Duke pulled away hissing in pain and grasping his ribs. Nathan looked at him in concern, "you should go to the hospital."

"No," the other boy hissed, "No hospitals."

"But you could have a broken rib or something."

"None broken just bruised," the boy said as he fingered his ribs lightly, "one maybe cracked but nothing broken."

Nathan looked at the other boy then sighed, "I have a first aid kit in my truck come on I'll fix you up." The other boy just stared at him but quickly fallowed him as he walked out to his truck. That was how it started the two of them in the back of his truck applying first aid from his extensive kit since his trouble he'd always kept a well stocked first aid kit, his running his hands gently along the bruised skin of the other boy's side.

It became a dirty little secret after that meeting up for stolen kisses, groping and grinding into each other. Nothing too far until the day when they where in his truck and Duke pulled away. "My Dad's not going to be home for a while do you want to come over?"

The words hung in the cabin of the truck as Nathan looked at him and his kiss bruised lips panting slightly. If he said yes then he knew what would happen. They'd never talked about what they were doing or where this was going but if he said yes was he ready for it? He looked at the boy pulling farther away from him biting his lip as if he was unsure himself. Not the usually cool confident Duke that walked the halls of Haven High but the one he go to see the nervous one who had fears mostly about ending up stuck here in Haven like his dad. He wanted to see more of this Duke so he nodded moving apart so he could start his truck and drive.

The next morning was the first time he'd tasted Duke's pancakes and started his love for the breakfast food. After that things got more heated between them and they got less careful. They'd nearly been caught when Nathan's dad came home early and he'd hidden the other teen in his bed under his comforter while his dad talked to him from his door. They had a few more close calls and a wonderful summer until Duke left. Nathan was going to go away for school and he knew Duke was going to leave he'd been talking about it getting work on a ship and just leaving traveling the world but he though he'd leave a note or say goodbye but he'd just left. It had hurt a hurt that stayed festering until he'd seen the other again now a grown man filled out and with a beard and every thing. They'd tried to befriends but then the whole coast guard thing happened and then Audrey he'd stopped thinking anything would start up again.

He'd tried not to think about the past until there it was standing in his office Duke Cocker, teenager and spending time around him was hard since he could remember how he smelt and tasted let alone how the his skin had felt on his own those years ago. He hoped they'd figure out this trouble and get Duke back to normal or he'd have to explain to Audrey why he was uncomfortable around teenage Duke.

~Fin

Notes: Who else was sadden by the season finally? Also what do you think? I hope this turned out ok…


End file.
